


Just Ask

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: Your girlfriend Sana wants to try something new with you.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just Ask

“What’s that?” Sana asked. The girls all turned to her. She stared at them with an innocent look. They pushed Nayeon forward and she shot them a glare. Sana stared at Nayeon with her usual sweet look. Nayeon pulled Sana away from the girls.

“So, you and Y/N don’t perform oral?” she asked once they were away from the girls.

“Is it a song? You know, since oral is talking,” Sana said. Nayeon patted Sana’s head, trying to think of a good way to explain it.

“No, it’s… aish… it’s like sex with your mouths.”

“Oh, you mean kissing?”

“No.” Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s sex with your mouth on their… privates.” Sana’s eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. Nayeon coughed into her hand to hide her laugh. “It’s something any gender, or lack there-of, can do. You just use your mouth to give them pleasure.”

“People really do that?” Sana inquired. Nayeon nodded.

Later that night, Sana came over to your place to watch a movie. Which was code for makeout and eat junk food. She sat snuggled in your side as you tossed popcorn into your mouth. About halfway through the movie you had her seated on your lap with your hands up her shirt. You massaged her breasts as you coaxed her tongue into your mouth. She had her arms wrapped around your neck as she let out soft moans.

She pulled away from you, staring down at you. You stared back, still playing with her boobs. “What’s on your mind Princess?” you asked, hands coming down to rest on her hips. You rubbed soft circles with your thumbs as you waited for to talk.

“It’s nothing serious or bad, but Nayeon told me about something… sexual.” She added the last word quietly, looking down. You quirked a brow.

“Is it something you want to try?” you asked. She hesitated before nodding. You smiled. “Just ask me, Princess. You know I’m willing to try anything for you.” She bit her lip glancing up at you with her puppy eyes.

“Oral?” You drew your lips into a thin line, hands gripping onto her.

“And did she explain to you what it is?” you inquired. She nodded, her cheeks turning a soft pink. “If you’re sure you wanna try it Princess, we can do it.” She nodded. Your hands went to her ass, grabbing it tight as you stood up. She let out a squeak, wrapping her arms around your neck. You let out a chuckle as you carried her to your room.

You set her down gently onto your bed. You took off her shirt and bra and returned to kissing her, licking the inside of her mouth as you groped and pinched her nipples. She let out little whines, her hips bucking up against you. You smirked against her mouth before pressing quick kisses down her neck. You stopped at her breasts, taking one in your mouth and bringing your hand up to play with the other one.

“Y/N,” she whined, her hands coming to grasp your hair. She knotted her fingers in your hair as you sucked her boob, gently pulling on the hardening nipple. You switched breasts, giving the other one equal attention. She bucked against you, moaning your name.

Once you were satisfied, you kissed your way down her stomach. She watched as you sat up, pulling her pants down her legs and tossing them aside. “Y/N,” she said. You paused, glancing up at her. “Have you--have you done this before?” she asked. You nodded. “Why is this our first time?” She seemed kind of hurt.

“Because not everyone is comfortable with it,” you said, sitting back on your heels. “And I would never do anything you weren’t comfortable with. I thought you never brought it up because you didn’t like it. If I had known you didn’t know, I would have brought it up a long time ago.”

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“Yes, I do, but I love giving you pleasure more. If you don’t like it at any time, let me know. Ok?” She nodded.

You bent down, pressing light, delicate kisses up her thighs, making her whine and push her clothed core towards you. You brought a finger up to rub her. Her panties were completely soaked, making you groan. You pulled her underwear down, watching as her arousal glistened under the light of your room.

“I’ll be real honest Princess, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. You don’t realize how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” You bent your head down, licking a long stripe through her folds. She let out a surprised gasp. You did it again and she let out a moan. “Do you want me to stop?” you asked. She shook her head violently. You smirked. “As you wish, Princess.”

You dove right into her, licking her folds and teasing her clit. She let out a string of curses, hands coming to take refuge in your hair again. You ate her out like you’d been dying to do since the first time you slept with her. You wrapped your arms around her thighs, pulling her as close as possible as you buried your tongue in her. She gasped.

You took one of your hands and coated two of your fingers with her juices before you slowly pushed them into her. She let out a moan, her body arching. You picked up the pace, curling your fingers as you pumped them in and out of her. Her moans grew louder and you could feel her starting to clench around you. Wrapping your mouth around her clit, you let out an appreciative hum, making her call out your name. Her legs began to tremble as she moaned your name like a mantra.

“Let go Princess. Cum for me,” you said, curling your fingers. She called your name and you felt her clench around you as she came. You pulled your fingers out, lapping at her drenched core. You didn’t stop until she began whining from the oversensitivity.

She was panting like crazy when you pulled away. Her juices ran down your chin as you stared at her with a lustful gaze. She looked ethereal in her completely fucked out state. You bit your lip, eyes wandering over her body.

“What do you think Princess? Something you’d like to do again?” you asked. She nodded, her eyes closed as her breathing steadied. You pulled your shirt off, unclasping your bra. “You good for round two?” She nodded, holding her arms out for you.


End file.
